New Girl In Town
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: A new fish by the name of Whinnie Waters comes to town to become a singer. She seems nice and manages to befriend Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and the rest of the gang. Will Whinnie make it in Bikini Bottom? How will everyone respond to their new friend? And what will happen when she falls for a certain little one-eyed thief? SxS, PxM, SquidwardxSquilvia, PxOC


**A.N: Okay this is my second fanfic for Spongebob Squarepants that I have made thus far...R &R and I don't own any of the characters I only own my OC Whinnie...Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The sun was shining, the water was clean, the scallops were chirping, everything was utter bliss.

The door to a certain pineapple house suddenly opened and out stepped a happy Yellow Sea sponge with square pants.

"Good morning Bikini Bottom!" The happy little sea sponge yelled from the top of his lungs, suddenly a window from the Easter Island Head house next door opened and out popped the head of a light blue octopus with a big nose.

"Spongebob! What's with all the racket!? It's 6:30 in the morning and I want an extra half out of beauty sleep before I have to go to work!" The octopus snapped, the sponge known as Spongebob happily turned to look up at his neighbor and just smiled not affected to his scolding.

"Good morning, Squidward! I didn't know you were an early riser too!" Spongebob said cheerfully, the octopus known as Squidward narrowed his eyes at the annoyingly cheerful sea sponge, it seemed his nuisance of a neighbor was in an extra happy mood today. "Would you mind keeping it down!? I need my beauty sleep!" He yelled,

"Sorry Squidward, I'm just super excited today!" Spongebob said jumping up and down excitedly, he was acting like a child who had been given too much sugar.

Squidward huffed, "What? Is the Annoying Losers Convention in town?" He asked sarcastically, he then began to chuckle to himself at his quip. "Haha. Haha. Convention. Haha. For losers. Hahaha."

Spongebob laughed in reply, "No silly! The Annoying Losers Convention isn't coming till next month!" Spongebob said gleefully, "I'm excited because we're getting a new neighbor today!"

This snapped Squidward out of his laughter. "Wait what?" He asked trying to register what he just heard, just then Patrick walked up to Spongebob.

"Morning guys, what are we talking about?" He asked,

"Patrick, we're getting a new neighbor! I was walking to work yesterday when I passed a house just down the road. It had a SOLD sign in the front yard. So I called the realtor and asked her about the house and she said the new neighbor is moving in today!" The hyperactive sponge explained, "Isn't it exciting!? Now the three of us will have a new friend to play with!"

Squidward just rolled his eyes. "Oh great! Another idiot is moving in." He mumbled to himself,

"A new neighbor!? Oh boy! I can't wait to meet them!" Patrick exclaimed, "Oh me neither!" Spongebob agreed, then the two proceeded to laugh and dance around happily while Squidward just angrily growled as he closed the window with a slam.

* * *

Whinnifred Waters just sighed as she leaned her head against the window as her bus drove down the long winding ocean road. She was a blue fish with brown hair and chocolate eyes and wore a red bikini top and skirt, in her hair was a pink and red flower. She was on her way to her new house that she had purchased a month ago. It was only a few days before that she left Shell Bottom, her hometown, and headed for Bikini Bottom; a perfect place to make it big. She had to admit that it was hard to leave behind her hometown where all her family and friends were, but this was good for her, she needed to get out and start a life of her own. Here she was, in a new town, ready to start her life.

She was then jolted out of her daze when the bus made an abrupt stop. She lifted her head and looked around, there were only a few fish on the bus besides her who had bored expressions on their faces.

"Next stop: Conch St." The bus driver said over the intercom, Whinnie sighed as she stood and reached up and grabbed her guitar. She also grabbed her rolling suitcase and headed for the exit. She thanked the also bored bus driver and boarded off the bus. Whinny walked down the road until she stopped at a blue pipe-looking house. A for sale sign was in the front yard but was covered by a sticker that read: SOLD.

Whinnie looked up at the house and smiled a bit. "Hm, it looks a lot nicer in person." She said to herself, she walked up the front pathway and stopped at the doorstep. She pulled out the key the real estate agent gave her and inserted it into the lock. She opened the door and set her luggage down as she looked around. The place was nice, it had a nice spacious living room and an opening to the kitchen. Adjacent to the front door was a staircase that led to the upstairs part of the house which was where her the bathroom was and her room was going to be.

Whinnie smiled as she walked around the house some more admiring the structure and placement of each room. By the time she was finished looking around, the moving truck she hired to bring her furniture had arrived and she set her things up in her room as she helped the moving guys move her stuff in. When the job was done she paid and thanked them and bid them good day.

She sighed as she collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. She was glad that she was all moved in. The boxes had yet to be unpacked but she would handle that later. As she laid on her bed she couldn't help but wonder what this new town would hold for her and how things would turn out.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick were now frolicking around blowing bubbles and laughing. They ran around and continued to blow bubbles of different shapes and sizes.

Suddenly Spongebob stopped running. "Hey Patrick, check his one out!" He said, he then blew into his bubble wand and out came a bubble in the shape of a star. "A star for my favorite sea star friend!" He said with a wink.

Patrick laughed as the bubble floated in front of him. "That's a good one!" He said, they then continued to run until Patrick stopped and Spongebob crashed into him.

"Hey Spongebob, look." Patrick said pointing in front of him. Spongebob got up and dusted himself off and looked to where his friend was pointing. It was a blue pipe house, Spongebob recognized it all too well.

"Hey, this is the house I was telling you and Squidward about. I wonder if they're already moved in?" Spongebob said curiously, "Well, let's go find out." Patrick told him, just then Squidward walked up to them.

"What are you buffoons doing out here!? I'm trying to practice my-!" He yelled but stopped dead when he saw the new house that had been sold.

"Squidward! You're just in time! We were just about to go meet the new neighbor!" Spongebob said happily, "Come on, let's go say hi!" The three of them walked over to the house, Spongebob managed to snatch up a few red flowers and they went up the walkway. Spongebob rang the doorbell and they waited patiently for a minute. After a minute the door opened and there stood Whinnie in the doorway.

"Hi! Welcome to Bikini Bottom! We're your new neighbors. I'm Spongebob and this is my best friend, Patrick…" Spongebob gestured to the chubby sea star. "Hey." Patrick said giving a wave, Spongebob then gestured to Squidward. "And this is Squidward, he's out best friend too!" Spongebob said as both he and Patrick gleefully hugged Squidward, "No we're not!" Squidward snapped pushing them off of him, he then smiled at Whinnie. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. You'll have to excuse them, they can be quite annoying sometimes." He told her,

Whinnie just smiled and waved him off, "Oh they're fine, don't worry." She assured him, "It's nice to meet all of you, my name's Whinnifred Waters, but you can call me Whinnie."

"Well Whinnie we are very happy to meet you, right guys?" Spongebob asked the other two, "Yeah!" Patrick nodded, "Absolutely Squidward nodded, Spongebob then held out the flowers to her. "Here, these are for you. We're very happy to have you as our new neighbor, Whinny." He said kindly, Whinnie smiled and took the red flowers and smelled them enjoying the sweet scent of them.

"Aww! You really shouldn't have! Thank you." She then hugged the sea sponge and the starfish. "I just know we'll be good friends." She said, Squidward just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So Whinny, how about we show you around Bikini Bottom? You know, kind of like a tour." Spongebob offered her, Whinnie nodded. "Sure! Just let me put these flowers in a vase real quick and we'll be on our way." She closed the door on her two new friends as they waited patiently for her. After a minute she came back out with her keys and purse and locked her door.

"Okay, lead the way." She said, "Okay! Let's go!" Spongebob yelled excited from the top of his lungs, the three of them took off down the road. "We're ready! We're ready! To show you around town! Around town!" Spongebob chanted as he and Patrick began to lead her towards town.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up chapter one! Let me know what you think in the comments section and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
